Story
Announcer: We see Opigee and Gabgee in different places... What are they doing? Let's see Opigee side Opigee: I'm bored 2:53Gabeharrison49Gabgee: Gabgee's Side Gabgee: Just another day rulling this kingdom. I wish I could do something else 2:54OpigeeRandom guy: Gabgee is bored! I might give him some money to buy something! Gabeharrison49 Gabgee: No no. Even bought goods can help. I wanna DO something, without the help of others I want to adventure 3:11OpigeeRandom guy: Alrighty Here's a backpack of stuff you might need Good luck *leaves* 3:12Gabeharrison49Gabgee: Thank you. *Opigees side* 3:13OpigeeOpigee: I'm bored I'm gonna go an adventure randomly Plus a random dude took my Opicarrots *leaves for an adventure* Gabgee's side 3:14Gabeharrison49Narrator: Little did they know they both went on the same path Gabgee: Well, an adventure without others, it's so peaceful Excapt for these bugs So what is in this backpack anyways? A sword Shield Water Lunch Dinnar A Hat? Hmm... and bombs Well... I should cut this tree in my way then *Opigee's Side* 3:17OpigeeAh, it's so peaceful, this path Smooth Wait... I didn't pack anything... And I'm 70 miles away from home... EH I'll see if I survive Narrator: Little did he know he was 1 hour away from Gabgee *Gabgee's side* 3:19Gabeharrison49Jeez... this path is pretty long... I've been walking for about two hours without telporting Hey... is that. A fakegee? HEY!!! OVER HERE!!! *Opigee's Side* 3:20Opigee : Huh? Who's there? Oh, it's jusgt Gabgee *just Hi Gabgee! 3:20Gabeharrison49Hi! I see you forgot to pack I have some food if you want some 3:21OpigeeOk Narrator They had a nice lunch After lunch : BURP! 3:22Gabeharrison49Well I see that there is a third path... let's see where that leads Narrator: So Gabgee and Opigee went down the path 3:22OpigeeAlrighty! Let me just summon a sword just in case *Opidiamond sword appears out of thin air* 3:23Gabeharrison49Good thing I packed my Zantetsuken 3:24OpigeeUnknown voice from a distance: You've met with a terr...(can't hear the rest) Opigee: What was that? 3:25Gabeharrison49? Meh. Probably the wind. 3:25OpigeeLater Same voice but closer: Hmm hm hm hm hm..... 3:26Gabeharrison49WHAT IS THAT 3:26OpigeeDANG IT WIND STOP THAT Even later Opigee: Ugh, fog! 3:26Gabeharrison49Great. Just Perfect Poison Fog Too 3:27Opigee *A wild blurry body appeard in the fog* 3:27Gabeharrison49WHAT!??! 3:27OpigeeBody: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Hey! Come here! 3:27Gabeharrison49Are you... hypneegee 3:27Opigee *grabs* Pulls Wha-!?\ I'm holding nothing! 3:28Gabeharrison49What is going? On? Is this a dream? Is this Hypneegee? 3:29OpigeeTaps Gabgee Taps Opigee Both turn around 3:29Gabeharrison49Who... are you... Oh my pureeg--- *faints* *Opigee* 3:32OpigeeOpigee: HAPPY MASK SALESMAN Gabgee wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP 3:33Gabeharrison49Gabgee: what... 3:33Opigee *notices Ben* AHHH Gabgee run! *runs away* 3:33Gabeharrison49 *Runs* Oh my pureegee I knew this place looked bad. 3:33Opigee *They are still there* Ben: We never go away Ahhh Both wake up Gabgee's side 3:34Gabeharrison49Gabgee: Was that a... dream? 3:34OpigeeAnd Opigee's side Opilona and Gabtran: Oh thank god they're awake! 3:35Gabeharrison49Opilona? Dad? What happened? 3:35OpigeeOpigee looks around Gabtran: You two were in a coma Opilona: A strange Fakegee attacked you two 3:36Gabeharrison49Which one? Hypneegee? Brainwashgee? 3:36OpigeeYes Hypneegee Narrator: 3:36Gabeharrison49Oh... thank gods we survived 3:36OpigeeNEXT TIME ON ROLEPLAY Will Gabgee and Opigee get revenge? Find out next chat *end* 3:37Gabeharrison49That was a good story 3:37OpigeeWeegee and Malleo children: Wow what a good TV show THE END Category:Random Stories Category:Weegeepedia Chat